


gemeni.

by whathegeometry



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018), Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Cassiopeia - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Stargazing, falling asleep, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: calvin and meg, before they get together, stargazing.thank you eliasz for your fabulous prompt generator.was originally posted as part of my "collections" fic.
Relationships: Meg Murry O'Keefe/Calvin O'Keefe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	gemeni.

**Author's Note:**

> {disclaimer: these are madeline l'engle's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}

"See that? That's Cassiopeia." Meg pointed a group of five stars. Calvin followed her gaze. 

"That's amazing, Meg. I don't even know how to find the big dipper half the time." Meg laughed, and Calvin thought she looked even more beautiful than normal under the soft moonlight. The two of them were lying out on the roof of her attic bedroom, looking up at the sky, hand in hand. Calvin couldn't focus on anything but how Meg's hand felt in his- it had just sort of naturally happened, and yet, it was all Calvin could think about.

Meg giggled. "Calvin, you're staring at me." 

"Sorry," he laughed back, but he didn't stop staring into her eyes. She smiled and looked down, her cheeks tinging pink. 

"Can I kiss you?"

The words were out of Calvin's mouth before he could stop them. He felt like they forced their way out of his brain and onto his tongue without his conscious thought, by sheer force of desire to hear the right answer. Meg's gaze snapped straight back to his face, and then she nodded, smiling and blushing furiously.

Calvin kissed her, and it was an incredible feeling. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing Meg, and Meg was kissing him, and they were kissing. And they were.

Calvin broke away.

"Wow."

Meg squeezed his hand and smiled at him, and his heart melted all over again. 

* * *

Calvin was woken up in the morning by a shrill shriek. 

"Ah! Bugs!" Meg yelled, disgusted. She shook Calvin completely awake. "Get inside or we'll be eaten alive!" Calvin and Meg scrambled through the window and slammed the door behind them. 

As the sat and collected themselves, the night's events came rushing back, and they both stared at each other, blushing, until Calvin captured her lips in a kiss that seemed to last forever.


End file.
